


Trust me, I saw it on tv...

by Medie



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:02:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your boyfriend," she says with a nod. "Can't live with 'em, and murder's pretty much illegal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust me, I saw it on tv...

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for 2.06 "The Line"

Mohinder hangs up the phone and glares at it. He's never been entirely fond of cell phones. They work precisely when you don't want them to. Each and every time Bob calls him, he jumps, thinking it's Matt.

Bob must be wondering at his less-than-enthusiastic greetings by now. Not that it matters. He's never been all that happy to talk to Bob anyway.

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Monica smiles at him, concern in her eyes. "You look a little upset."

He chuckles. "Only a little?" He slips the phone back into his lab coat and looks at her. "I'm all right, Monica," he assures. "Just a disagreement."

"Your boyfriend," she says with a nod. "Can't live with 'em, and murder's pretty much illegal."

Mohinder looks at her sharply. "I beg your pardon?"

She grins and sits down on the mat, stretching one leg and then the other. "Your boyfriend. You had a fight with your boyfriend about something, right? Believe me, I know the tone." She looks rueful. "Not that I've done a whole lot of dating lately, but believe me, been there."

"How did you know -- " Mohinder pauses. He sighs and shakes his head. Compared to his more recent mistakes, discussing his relationship with a 'patient' is rather mild. "I'm not terribly good with relationships."

"Who is?" Monica shrugs. She stretches an arm back behind her head. "You seen the divorce rate in this country lately?"

He thinks of Matt and turns away. "Let's try something else."

*

"He's going to forgive you, y'know," Monica says, huffing a breath to blow her hair out of her eyes.

Mohinder looks up from his clipboard. "Hmm?"

"Your boyfriend? Whatever you did, he's going to forgive you for it." Flipping off the bar, she hits the mat and stands up straight. Perfect form. Quite remarkable. Mohinder makes a note and wishes he could tell Matt.

Damn. He checks his watch. "Lasted a whole five minutes this time," he murmurs. "What makes you think he'll do that?"

She grins. "You're going to be very, very persuasive."

"And what if I made a very stupid decision?" Mohinder says. Molly's still non-responsive despite everything they're doing. He looks at Monica. _Or because of them_? The tiny whispered voice sounds suspiciously like Matt. Were he not still in Philidelphia, Mohinder would wonder. "Rather, a very stupid mistake."

Monica gives him a sharp look. "You cheat on him?"

"No," he shakes his head.

"You forget your anniversary?"

Again he shakes his head.

She smiles. "Lemme guess, it was about your daughter?"

"How..."

Her smile turns impish. "I saw the picture in your wallet when you paid for gas."

"Good eyes," Mohinder says.

"Comes with the territory," Monica flips backward, giving him a triumphant grin. "So, how long have you two been together?"

Mohinder smiles. "Feels like a few minutes -- "

"And forever at the same time," Monica tips her head. "You've got it bad, Doctor Suresh."

"Of that, Ms. Dawson, I am well aware," Mohinder says, making notes on her chart. It's an automatic process now, his brain organizing and comparing the information, jotting down the necessary statistics. "Which would be why I'm -- "

"Kicking your own ass around the room?" she grins. "Yeah, I noticed. You may want to rethink that second job as a card shark. You're kind of obvious."

Which Mohinder thinks, considering his current career in espionage, could be a problem.

He groans. "So, exactly how would you advise my being persuasive?"

"Who cooks?"

"I do," Mohinder says.

She considers it. "His idea of cooking?"

"Involves a phone."

Monica grins. "Too bad I can't swing by and cook for you, the things I can do with a tomato." She bites her cheek, considering it. "Your opinion of his idea of cooking?"

Mohinder shudders melodramatically.

"Perfect!" she announces.

"What?"

"Buy him a pizza, bring beer, and be naked," she smiles. "If he's a red-blooded American man? It will work."

He frowns. "I'm not sure -- "

"Look, Doctor Suresh, you're parents." Monica pats his arm. "It's safe to say this is the first in a long line of arguments on the subject. Trust me, start this pattern early? It's a good thing."

Mohinder sighs. "Pizza, nudity, and beer?"

"A time-honored tradition," she nods.

*

He's with Molly when Monica comes in. "I'm leaving," she says. "Bob's giving me a ride home." She looks down at Molly. "How's she doing?"

"No worse," Mohinder sighs.

"The mistake you made," Monica looks over her shoulder. "It was bringing her here, wasn't it?"

He says nothing, but she nods anyway. "I'll be careful," she says. "Promise." Monica brushes a hand over Molly's forehead. "She's beautiful."

"She's everything," Mohinder murmurs. "They both are."

"Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to be careful," Monica says, rounding the bed to hug him. "Watch yourself, Doctor Suresh." She pulls back to smile at him. "I'm betting he'd never forgive himself if something happened to you."

He smiles. "That's what brought me here."

"He's -- "

Mohinder nods. "They both are."

"And they'll be fine," she says. "Just remember what I told you."

He looks down at Molly then lowers his voice to a whisper. "Pizza, beer, and be naked."

"Atta boy," she winks. "Take care of yourself, Doctor."

"You too," he says.

"Don't worry about me," Monica says slyly. "I watched Kill Bill last night, I'll be fine." She starts toward the door, turning back when she crosses the threshold. "And so will you."

Listening to her, Mohinder believes it.


End file.
